Just A Kiss
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Ever since Mizore and Kurumu kissed at The Flower Offering, both girls have been feeling strangely toward each other. When Mizore finally realizes Tsukune will never love her, what extremes will she go to? Can Kurumu save her? (Rated M for language and future 'adult' scenes)
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm I don't think I've ever written a fanfic based on an anime before... **

**Anyway, for those who don't know me, Hi, I'm Aurora! I usually write about Brittana and Elsanna but then the other day while I was watching Rosario + Vampire (for the thousandth time) and reading the manga (also for the thousandth time) I suddenly thought, 'aw_ shit_ I ship Mizore and Kurumu' so after fangirling for several hours, I accidentally wrote several chapters of a new fanfic.**

**So, for those who are reading my other ones, sorry for my lack of inspiration, I've been too busy shipping a succubus and a snow woman.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

The worst part of feeling alone is that nobody can tell. You still hangout with friends, as any normal teen would. You still gush over that one boy.

I guess, on the outside, you just seem like a normal teenage girl.

But on the inside, you're torn apart. Breaking at the seams. Your chest, your soul, your whole inner being just _aches_ for someone. Someone to understand. Someone to be there. Someone to love.

But when you realize that _someone_ has his own _someone_ that's not you, reality crashes in on you, and everything inside of you shatters like glass.

That's when you turn to forms of release.

It's usually simple things at first. Scratches on your skin, at most. Then they become worse. Some people turn to drugs or alcohol... and some... some turn to the blade.

Pain is one of the worst addictions out there. It's a physical form of your turmoil. The blood, the scars, they're all _real_ and you can _see_ them. You can't see a broken heart, but you can see the signs of one.

At first, you only do it when you're really upset. Then, gradually, you begin to do it more and more. Even the slightest thing that sets you off ends with you slicing your flesh open.

And your 'friends'? They don't notice. They don't care. Nobody cares. Because you're all alone, and you know it.

Once you start, you can't stop. You notice more and more flaws within yourself and every time you look in a mirror, you hate what you see. You hate the scars. You hate your stomach. You hate your flat chest. You hate _everything_ that you are.

And that broken mirror inside of you? It shatters more and more.

Then, one day, you realize you cannot be fixed. You begin to dream of a way out of the torturous world you live in. It just takes that _one_ thing to push you over the edge. The final piece crumbles, and all that's left is darkness.

So, I guess I'm not surprised when I finally decide to do it.

* * *

"Oh, Tskune," Moka sighs.

"Oh, Moka," Tskune replies, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh, Tskune."

"Oh, Moka."

I watch the exchange with bile rising in my throat. My chest hurts, so I turn away from them. It's been about a week since I finally accepted that I never had a chance with Tskune. It hurt like a bitch to find out, but it's better than being blinded, I guess.

_Why aren't I good enough?_ I wonder, tears pricking my eyes.

I feel a familiar tingle in my left wrist. I have to do it.

When I turn around the two kiss and my heart clenches painfully.

I blink once and turn away.

_I'll never be good enough. Never. Never. Never!_

_ Alone. Always alone._

_ I may as well drop dead._

_ I bet everyone'd like that. The stalker dying. They'd love it._

Before I know it, I'm on the outskirts of the Academy, on a cliff overlooking the crimson sea.

My right hand turns to sharp, jagged ice and I slide it along my wrist routinely.

Only this time, I cut deeper than ever.

_Oh, Tskune,_ I think bitterly as tears flow down my cheeks. _At least you're happy with her._

I make a deep vertical line across one of my veins. Blood beads up then drips down my arm.

Maybe I'm going crazy, because one doesn't usually laugh in this type of situation. But, nonetheless, I find myself hysterically laughing as sobs wrack my body.

"Mizore!" Someone shouts.

I look up to see a blue-haired beauty. Oh, shit, I didn't think that.

I know I've lost a lot of blood by now, because everything is hazy.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" Kurumu gasps with horror.

I follow her gaze to my bloody wrist and allow another tear to escape.

"I-I can't take it anymore..." I murmur.

When I look back up, her beautiful purple eyes are filled with tears.

_How come I never noticed how gorgeous she is?_ I think groggily.

She blushes slightly, but her expression is the same: angry and sad.

She rips off a piece of her shirt and wraps it tightly around my wrist.

"Mizore..." She whispers with a sniffle. "How dare you think about leaving us... leaving _me_."

She picks me up bridal style and her wings push us off the ground.

"No!" I hiss. "You're not saving me again!"

Memories of the last time she rescued me from killing myself flash through my head. _Soft lips, smooth tongue..._

I shudder and clench my eyes shut. "Let. Me. _Go!_" I shout, an arctic gust shoving us downward.

"Dammit, Mizore!" Kurumu yells. "I'm _not_ letting you die!"

I look into her eyes once more and see something behind them. What is it? I can't tell, because by the time I think I'm close to figuring out, I'm gone.

* * *

_** Kurumu's POV**_

I knew something was up with Mizore the past few days. She'd been acting weird. More silent than usual. And she didn't stalk Tskune anymore.

Honestly, I think something inside her broke. I'm not sure what, though.

It isn't until I see the violet-haired girl hunched over near the cliff that I know whatever's bothering her is serious.

When I get closer, I saw the blood coating her arm.

My heart dropped. No. _No_. She can't leave me. Not now. Not when I'm just figuring out how I feel...

_Which you still don't even know yet,_ my mind reminds me. _After all, after that kiss, she's all you can think about._

_Shut up._ I tell it.

Wait... did she call me gorgeous?

No, this is no time to stand here and think! I have to save her!

When she goes limp in my arms, my entire being collapses. I'm in tears, flying as fast as I can towards the infirmary.

I hug her close to my body. "Please, Mizore," I whisper brokenly. "Please be okay."

By the time I burst into the nurse's office, Mizore is even paler than usual. More tears fall.

The nurse takes her away and I'm left alone in the waiting room. The lump in my throat won't go away. I can't breathe.

_Please fight it, Mizore._ I silently beg. _I can't lose you. _Please_ make it through this._

* * *

**Two days later...**

She's in a coma. They say she's going to be okay, but I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up.

"Kurumu," Tskune puts a gentle hand on my shoulder. I barely notice it. I'm too busy watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. "Kurumu, don't you think you should take a break?"

I turn to glare at him. "No." I state flatly.

"This is so weird," I hear Yukari whisper to Moka. "I've never seen her so concerned about anyone but Tskune... especially not_ Mizore_."

"I thought they hated each other," Moka agrees.

"I don't hate her," I growl. My voice turns soft as I murmur, "I never did. I could never hate her."

_Not in a million years._

"You haven't eaten since she got in here," Moka states gently.

I shrug. _Food doesn't matter. I can't miss a single second. What if she wakes up when I'm gone?_

"You're missing a lot in your classes," Yukari adds.

_I don't care._ "Talk all you want. I'm not leaving her side until she's better."

They all sighed, defeated.

_Please get better soon, Mizore._ I internally beg, watching her heart monitor go up and down.

* * *

** The next day...**

_Cool lips meet my own. A shy tongue flicks against my lip and instantly gains access to my mouth. Our tongues dance together in a silent ballad._

_ We pull away and they kiss my eyelids gently._

_ "You waited for me," a familiar voice murmurs._

_ I look up to see Mizore._

_ "M-Mizore!" I stammer. "You're... you're okay!"_

_ I'm in tears already._

_ "I knew you were there the whole time, waiting." She continues, smiling._

_ "I knew you'd be okay," I sob into her shoulder, taking in her scent – fresh snow._

_ She kisses me again, passion flurrying between us._

_ I look into her icy blue eyes. _

_ "It's a shame this is a dream," she whispers._

_ A dream? No... no... no it can't be a dream. Don't let this be a dream._

_ Her small frame fades from my body and, instantly, my chest aches deeply._

I wake up with a gasp. I'm leaning on Mizore's hospital bed, my butt hardly hanging onto the chair that's slipping away.

That... that was all a dream...

I look at the sleeping Snow Woman and my heart shatters to a million pieces.

"How could you?" I whisper brokenly. "I never... how could you just... just _leave_ like that? I never even got to..." I trail off as tears stream down my cheeks. It's not fair! _It's not fair!_

I grasp her good arm and cuddle into it. The contact isn't enough, honestly, but it's all I can have until I know she's better.

"K-Kurumu?" Someone whispers hoarsely.

I look up in shock. "Mizore!"

* * *

**Seriously! I love reviews c:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tbh, this isn't even my best work, so sorry it's very sloppy.**

**So like yeah read and review and whatnot!**

* * *

Everything around me is black. It's like I'm in the bottom of a dark river, allowing myself to flow along with the current.

Every now and then, I hear voices. They're familiar, but I can't place what voice belongs to whom.

_Voice one:_ "Don't you think... take a break?"

_Voice two:_ "No."

_Voice three:_ "Weird... concerned... Tsukune... not _Mizore_."

_Voice four:_ "Thought... hated... other."

_Voice two:_ "I don't hate her!"

Voice two seems to be louder than the rest, as if it was closer. That voice... I know these voices... who are they? Am I dead? Is this the final judgment?

_Voice four:_ "Haven't eaten since..."

_Voice three:_ "Missed... in your..."

They're becoming harder to understand, I realize with a jolt.

_Voice two:_ "Not leaving... until... she's better..."

The voices completely fade away.

* * *

Occasionally, voice two speaks. It speaks softly, gently, soothingly.

"... miss you..." it says often.

* * *

Suddenly, it sounds angry. I don't know how much time has passed, but this is the first time that voice is angry.

"How could you? How could you just... just _leave_ like that? I never even got to..."

I know who it is. I fight through the darkness. I need to say something. _Anything_.

Then, it finally comes out as a whisper. "Kurumu?"

When my eyes finally open, the blue-haired beauty is staring at me with wide eyes.

"Mizore!" She gasps.

Under her eyes are dark, purple bags. Her skin is paler than usual and her violet eyes are slightly red from crying.

"Y-You're... you're okay..." Kurumu instantly beings to sob. I allow her to cuddle into my side, sobbing hysterically.

"I'm okay," I repeat. "I'm okay."

"H-How... why, Mizore?" Kurumu sniffles when she's finished.

I look down, my vision clouding with tears.

"I... I finally understand..." I whisper after a long moment of silence.

"Understand what?" Kurumu's purple eyes meet my own icy blue ones.

"We never stood a chance with Tsukune." I frown, looking down at my bandaged wrist. "He chose Moka long ago... we never had a chance..."

I feel Kurumu freeze up beside me, and I know she's realizing this truth, as well.

But, instead, I get a hard slap to the face. I reach up to the spot, bewildered.

"You _idiot_!" The succubus barks. "You absolute _moron_! You wanted to _kill yourself_ because some _boy_ doesn't want you!?"

I can't speak. I don't even know what to say.

"You made me worry for _days_ about you because Tsukune didn't love you back?!" She continues, her voice too loud for a quiet place like this. "Mizore, just because a boy doesn't like you back, doesn't mean you should go kill yourself!"

"But..." I interject. "Without him... I... I have nothing... I'm all alone..."

I watch her expression change to one of hurt. Her voice becomes soft, broken. "Do I mean nothing to you, then?"

I feel my eyes widen in shock. What does that mean?

"Kurumu..." I murmur.

She looks down and her shoulders begin to shake with quiet sobs.

"Do you not know how much you mean to me?" She whispers. "Am... am I nothing to you, Mizore? Are the rest of us just pieces of garbage on the side of the road you walk on?"

"N-No!" I gasp.

"Then how could you say you're all alone?" She's yelling again, tears pouring down her beautiful pale cheeks. "We all care about you, you know!"

I look away, shame coursing through me. "I-I'm sorry..."

A long moment of silence fills the air between us.

Kurumu sits beside me on the bed.

"Mizore... why didn't you talk to any of us?" She asks finally. "Why didn't you tell us you were hurting so much?"

I chuckle silently as tears slide down my own cheeks.

"You don't know what it's like, do you?" I ask. "You don't understand what it's like to look at the body you're in everyday and _hate_ what you see. You don't know what it's like to constantly ask yourself why you're not good enough for anyone. Not once in your damned life have you_ ever_ questioned why you were even born!" I'm yelling, now, too. "To wake up every morning and feel a heavy weight on your shoulders. To feel nothing but darkness inside of you. To look at someone, and wonder _why_ you want them so much. To-"

"Stop!" Kurumu growls. I look up, shocked by her angry tone. "Mizore, no girl likes her body one hundred percent! Sometimes, even I look in the mirror and hate what I see. You're beautiful, Mizore." My heart, for some reason, skips a beat at this. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You are worth _so _much to me. You're more than good enough. You're you, and if you aren't 'good enough' for someone, they're in the wrong, because you're perfect." She smiles sadly. "And I do know what it's like to want someone who you can't be with."

_Right, Tsukune._ I think, for some reason, sadly.

I allow another tear to escape, and the succubus uses her gentle finger to wipe it away.

"Mizore, I'm here for you." She wraps me in a tight embrace. "I always will be."

"Thank you, Kurumu." I lean up and kiss her cheek. When I pull away, I swear I can see a faint blush.

* * *

"Well, we can't allow Miss Shirayuki back to her dorm alone..." The nurse mutters as she flips through some paperwork. "Would any of you ladies be willing to allow her to stay with you for about a month?"

Tsukune and the others came as soon as they heard I was awake. They were being too nice to me, but that was okay. They told me Kurumu had never left my side, making the blue-haired succubus blush, which was adorable.

_In a totally no homo kind of way..._ I add internally.

"I'll do it," Kurumu volunteers.

The others look between us with wide eyes, still in shock by how well we're getting along now.

"Alright, Miss Kurono." The nurse nods and hands Kurumu a sheet of paper. After scribbling stuff down, Kurumu hands it back to the nurse. "Thank you. Mizore, you can go whenever you'd like."

I hear my stomach grumble and sigh. "Well, I guess it's time to head out."

They all nod and we, slowly, walk out of the infirmary together.

* * *

Eventually, we make it to Kurumu's dorm. We all ate before separating.

Kurumu's dorm is neater than I'd expected. It's a little warm, though, so I instantly start to pant.

"Sorry!" Kurumu cranks up the AC. "I didn't think you'd have to stay with me, so..." She glances at a pile of clothes in the corner and turns beet red.

Are those... panties?

I feel heat creep up my body and turn away, nearly biting my ice pop in half.

I hear shuffling as Kurumu shoves her clothes somewhere unseen.

"Okay," the succubus drawls out. "Okay... I guess... I could sleep on the couch?"

I frown. "I don't want to take up all your space."

"You won't be! It's fine!" She assures.

I look into her bedroom at her double-bed.

"There's enough room for the both of us... just sleep with me." I suddenly feel _too_ hot.

Kurumu. Sleeping next to me. Oh god.

She blushes, but nods reluctantly. "O-Okay. I-if that's what you want."

I bite my lip. "I'm gonna change."

We picked up my clothes on the way here, so I hurriedly changed into shorts and a tanktop and climb into bed.

Kurumu walks in in a _very_ revealing top.

Sleeping. Next to Kurumu. In _that_. Oh _god_.

She slips in beside me and I feel her bare thigh brush against mine. I gulp.

"Something wrong, Mizore?" She asks.

"N-Nope," I stammer. "I-I'm fine."

Soon, Kurumu became completely silent, save for her steady breathing. I turn onto my side and face her.

The full moon makes her even more beautiful than she already is. Her pale skin seems to glow under the light. Her large chest rises and falls with each breath and I find myself completely captivated by the movement.

I blink slowly. My stomach stirs uncomfortably.

What is this feeling?

She inhales and, in a soft, quiet whisper, murmurs, "Mizore".

My heart skips several beats and I close my eyes.

No... it can't be... not her...

* * *

_I'm falling, once again, from the window. The Offering. How could I have traveled back in time?_

_ Someone catches me. Kurumu._

_ Lips meet my own and a tongue is forced into my mouth. It swirls and dances with mine and my heart speeds up._

A kiss is not just a kiss with you, Mizore,_ a distant voice murmurs softly._

_ We pull away and look into each others eyes._

_ "Mizore, I-"_

* * *

I gasp and sit up, my breathing quick and my heart racing. My breath comes out in foggy wisps and I realize the room is below freezing temperatures by now.

Beside me, the blue-haired beauty is shivering with a half-open eye.

"W-What's wrong M-Mizore?" Kurumu asks.

"Shit," I force the temperature to raise. "Sorry."

She sits up, still shivering slightly, and looks at me. "You were having a bad dream?"

I shake my head. "N-No... it was... nothing."

A gentle hand is placed over mine. "Mizore... talk to me."

I look into her purple eyes and I know what I felt in that dream was true. Of all people... she...

"Crap!" Kurumu gasps, looking at the clock on the wall. "We're going to be late!"

Damn.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I was busy. My friend is going through chemotherapy and shit, so I've been a little delayed. **

* * *

It's been a week since Mizore started living with me and every night since has been filled with..._ interesting_ dreams.

You see, we succubi feed on lustful feelings. It's what helps me heal so fast.

And ever since that Ceremony thing at Mizore's homeland, I've been even more super-charged than usual. I guess it has to do with that kiss.

But now... memories of it aren't enough.

I realize that as soon as I'm struck down by the giant monster we're facing. It's a huge serpent with large, poisonous fangs.

It's tail is what pushes me into the earth.

"Mizore!" I yell when I see the snow woman rushing towards it, ice hands extended. "Stop! You're too weak!"

I watch with horror as she's clutched by its tail.

"Mizore!" I scream.

A strong protective urge, stronger than anything I've felt for Tsukune, pushes me towards the creature.

My claws are out and my wings are pushing me into the air.

"Get your slimy tail off of her you bastard!" I snarl, plunging towards its flesh.

I slice through it, blood coating my arms. I grab the snow woman and begin to fly her to safety when something sharp snags my wing.

I scream in agony, nearly dropping the girl in my arms.

I look over to see the sharp fangs piercing through my left wing.

The pain coursing through me is unbearable. I watch a flash of silver as Moka – inner Moka, that is – kicks the tooth out of the serpent's mouth.

Blood. So much blood.

I watch as the blood slides down the length of my wing. It's too much. The pain is just too much.

I can feel myself fading away, but I have to save Mizore.

I'm falling through the air, my wing won't move.

Something's wrong. Something is very, very wrong.

I flip us over and wrap Mizore up with my wings. The ground slams into my back. Something snaps.

I can only let out a yelp of pain before everything goes black.

* * *

_**Mizore's POV**_

"Kurumu!" I shout in horror.

I'm oblivious to what's happening behind me with Moka and the serpent. I can only focus on the blank expression on Kurumu's perfect face and the blood that's now dripping on me from her wing.

"Kurumu, wake up!" I lightly press my palm to her chest.

Her heart is still beating. I relax a little.

I gently pull out of her wings' embrace and pick her up carefully with impressive strength I didn't know I had.

The serpent collapses with a _loud thud_. I watch Moka take the rosary and place it back on the chain.

"Tsukune!" I call. "I'm gonna take Kurumu to the infirmary!"

"We'll come with you!" He says as Moka regains consciousness.

I nod and we all rush to the nurse.

* * *

"Succubi heal differently than the rest of us monsters or even humans do," the nurse explains after we lay Kurumu down on one of the beds.

"Really? How so?" Tsukune asks.

"Well, they rely solely on hormones and lust." The nurse finishes bandaging up Kurumu's wound. "The good news is, there's no poison in her system. The bad news is, there's a very low amount of those special hormones in her body. Meaning, she needs to experience intimacy in order to heal quickly and properly."

We all stare at her blankly.

"W-What k-kind of intimacy?" Moka stammers.

"Well, a kiss would do wonders, but she needs a little more than that." The nurse answers.

"So... so someone needs to... with her?" Tsukune sputters, his face beet red.

"Yes."

My heart is so loud it's all I can hear. A lump rises in my throat.

"S-So... w-when can she g-go back home?" I'm stuttering, though I don't mean to.

"When she wakes up, which should be-"

"Mizore," a rough voice croaks.

We all gasp and look over at the succubus.

"Mizore," she coughs. "Take me home."

I nod and walk over to her side instantly. I help her up and she limps along to the door.

"Wait, Miss Kurono, you can't leave yet! I have to tell you-" the nurse beings, but Kurumu cuts her off.

"I heard. I know." She says simply and we're out the door in seconds.

Something inside of me dislikes the fact that Kurumu has to sleep with some random guy in order to heal. I just don't want to admit it to myself or her.

* * *

"Kurumu, are you really going to..." I try to begin, but fall silent.

I look her up and down as she sits on her couch, her wings still out. She looks so gorgeous, even with her torn clothes and bloody wing.

"I have to clean myself," she states, standing up.

"Want me to help?" I blurt. We both turn red.

"U-Uh s-s-sure. We're both girls, right? C-can you, uh, make sure my wing doesn't get wet?" Kurumu leads me to the bathroom.

* * *

Everything is uneventful besides the fact that I have to constantly force my eyes away from her naked body.

When Kurumu is dressed in yet another sleazy one piece, she smirks at me.

I have to force my eyes away from her cleavage to meet her violet gaze. "What?"

"Like whatcha see, Mizore?" She purrs.

My eyes widen at her sudden change of tone.

"K-Kurumu, c-can I..." I look down at my hands in my lap, trying to find the right words.

She sits next to me on the couch. "What is it?"

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"With...?"

"Um... _healing_?"

A long moment of silence fills the air.

"Y-You mean... with..." She runs a nervous hand through her blue locks. I remain silent. "Oh..."

_So_ awkward. But, I need to step up. This is going to help us both, isn't it?

I suddenly turn to face her and, without warning, I push my lips onto hers.

* * *

**whynotelsanna . tumblr . com  
**

**casanddeanslovechild . tumblr . com  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I apologize for my lateness. I don't know how many people read this, but y'know... my bad, guys/gals. As I said previously, my friend is very sick, and I've been having family-related issues.  
**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

_"...she needs to experience intimacy in order to heal quickly and properly..."_

My mind is aware of only this sentence. _Intimacy. _As in sex.

I knew this would happen sooner or later. I just don't know why Tsukune isn't enough to heal me anymore.

_No,_ I internally correct. _You know. You just don't want to admit it._

_Shut up._

_"... w-when can she g-go back home?"_

_Mizore._ I think automatically.

I force my eyes open.

"When she wakes up, which should be-"

"Mizore," I croak, my throat raw from yelling.

Everyone turns to me.

"Mizore," I repeat with a cough. "Take me home."

The snow woman is at my side instantly. It's hard at first to get up, but the painkillers the nurse gave me kick in and it's not as painful as it could have been.

When I'm secure on my feet, we begin to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Miss Kurono, you can't leave yet!" The nurse exclaims. "I have to tell you-"

"I heard." I spare a single glance behind us. "I know."

Mizore is silent as she helps me limp out of the room.

* * *

I dislike the fact that I have to sleep with someone to heal properly. I mean, the damage isn't _that_ bad, is it?

Then again... I have been feeling rather weak lately.

"Kurumu," Mizore's voice is quiet, cautious, "are you really going to..." She falls silent.

I carefully make sure I don't lean back into my wings. I feel disgusting. The dried blood all over me makes me cringe.

I can't answer the snow woman. Hell, I don't even know what to say.

"I have to clean myself," I stand carefully, settling on changing the subject altogether.

"Want me to help?" She blurts.

I blush at the thought of her, in the bathroom, with me, naked.

"U-Uh s-s-sure. We're both girls, right?" I sputter. "C-Can you, uh, make sure my wings don't get wet?"

She nods and I lead her into the bathroom.

* * *

Mizore is careful as she washes my wings. She's so gentle, as if the softest touch will break them.

I look behind me, the shampoo I'm rubbing in my blue hair begins to drip down my back.

"Mizore, can you get that?" I ask as it slowly drips to my lower back.

I watch the snow woman turn crimson and internally laugh. She takes her fingers and slides them up my back and I shudder.

I finish rinsing out my shampoo and conditioner. I look over at Mizore, who's still lightly protecting my wing from the droplets of water, and I watch as her eyes wander up and down my body.

_Hmm... maybe my feelings aren't one-sided after all..._ I grin to myself.

When succubi are weak like this... we get sort of... carried away.

"Can you wash my back?" I ask suddenly, looking into her icy gaze.

She looks away with a light blush on her cheeks. "Uh, yeah, sure."

I shudder as she carefully washes my back.

* * *

_Oh._

That's pretty much the only thought my mind can process as cool lips collide with mine.

_Healing..._

I _definitely_ feel stronger.

My instincts kick in and I run my tongue along the snow woman's bottom lip.

She gasps and I slip my tongue in easily. My mind begins to grow cloudy as our tongues wrestle for dominance.

Somehow, she ends up straddling me. My heart is pounding, but I can barely hear it. Her thighs are firmly placed on either side of my hips, her center almost flush against mine. Our breasts push together and I hold back a moan.

Mizore moves her mouth to my jawline and sucks gently. I gasp and, instinctively, my back arches into her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," she hisses into my ear when my hands dig into the small of her back.

_So my feelings _definitely_ aren't one-sided._ I think groggily.

Hey... I'm actually getting really sleepy.

_Fuck those painkillers!_ I internally scream.

I pull away from Mizore, panting slightly.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, those painkillers are exhausting me." I murmur.

The purple-haired goddess nods, her cheeks a deep shade of pink. "Yeah. Okay."

She helps me to the bedroom and we both climb into bed.

"Mizore," I say after a moment of silence. "T-Thanks."

I feel her bare thigh brush against mine and shiver slightly.

I don't know what this means for us – if there's even an us – but I know that this can't happen.

As much as it hurts to admit... both of our species has to fight to survive. They're both few in numbers, and the last thing they need is to lose a female.

As I close my eyes, the only thing I can think of is the heartbreak that's sure to come.

* * *

_** Mizore's POV**_

I open my eyes drowsily. Kurumu is still asleep, so I allow myself to watch her.

She's so beautiful.

Her light blue hair is messy from her moving around in her sleep, but it's adorable. Her nose is slightly crinkled as one of her hairs tickles it. Her lips are curled into a smile.

"Mizore," she grumbles. "You're watching me."

I blush. "H-How'd you know that?"

"I can feel it," she states simply, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I smile at her cuteness.

I wonder if we're going to do some 'healing' today?

She looks at me with a small smirk and I suddenly fear that she can read my thoughts.

Suddenly she curls into me, her head resting on my chest and her arm swung around my waist.

"Kurumu..." I smile widely.

"Mizore," she kisses my collarbone gently.

This is perfect. I don't think I've ever felt so at peace. Everything in my mind is just so calm.

A knock at the door is what separates us. We both quickly dress into more... _suitable_ outfits before stumbling to the door.

"M-Mizo... re... Kurumu..." It's Yukari. What the hell? "It's Tsukune and Moka. They're fighting a sea monster... they're in danger!" She's out of breath, gasping for air.

"Shit," Kurumu and I mutter at the same time.

"Kurumu, you have to stay here." I order.

"I'm coming. I'm not letting you get hurt." She argues.

"Guys! Hurry!" Yukari is already bursting down the hall once more.

"Mizore, I'll be fine." The succubus assures. "I promise. You helped me heal enough. We have to go help them."  
I sigh, defeated, and nod.

Within moments we're running down the dorm halls after Yukari.

* * *

_** Kurumu's POV**_

I'm flying the two across the school grounds. My wing is aching, but it's way better than the other day.

_Thanks to Mizore, of course._ I think.

Suddenly a piercing scream fills the air. No, not really scream. More like... a roar of some sort. A very, very high-pitched one.

I dive towards the sea cliffs, where a huge purple beast is flinging Tsukune into the air like a rag doll.

I set Mizore and Yukari down and dive towards the falling body.

But my wing can't take it.

I falter slightly, snatching Tsukune out of the air. The added weight makes it worse and soon I'm spiraling downwards.

Someone snatches me and carries me to the cliff.

"Kurumu!" Mizore is at my side instantly.

"Thanks, Kurumu and Ruby," Tsukune grins.

"Where is Moka?" Ruby asks, her wings retreating back to her body.

Mizore rubs my wing gently, her cool fingers feeling absolutely _delicious_ over my wing. I send her a reassuring smile.

"I told you I'd be fine," I murmur.

"Moka is in the water!" Yukari screeches.

We all gasp. Shit. This is _not_ good.

We hurry to the cliff and look down to see the vampire crawling onto a flat rock in the middle of the crimson water. She's gasping in pain.

"Ruby, grab Moka and bring her up here. Yukari, take care of Tsukune." I begin to instruct. "Mizore, come with me."

"Kurumu, you can't fly!" Mizore protests.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, standing up with my hand out.

"Of course!" She replies instantly, grabbing my hand.

"Then help me distract that thing."

She nods reluctantly and I pick her up. She's much easier to carry than Tsukune.

I fly us over to the beast and Mizore shoots ice crystals at it.

"White and Black Duet Number 3!" I order.

She nods and I twirl us around. Oh _god_ my _wing_.

She sends ice shards into the monster, its wails of pain filling my sensitive ears.

"Moka!" I hear Tsukune yell.

I look over to see him reaching for the vampire. The monster sees, too. Almost instantly its tail slaps him off the cliff.

"Shit, Tsukune!" I call.

The monster's tail slams into me, as well, forcing me to drop the snow woman.

I fall towards the water and watch, horrified, as Mizore slips further away from me.

"Kurumu! Grab Tsukune!" I hear Ruby scream as she, too, falls victim to the monster's blow.

Who do I save?

Oh god.

_Who do I save?_

My supposedly Destined One... or Mizore?

_I knew this would happen one day. _I think with horror. _I have to follow my heart._

Before I can even comprehend what I'm doing, I'm diving down towards Mizore.

* * *

**I know, I know, so much drama. But I swear, I'm going somewhere with this. It'll calm down soon.  
**

**But yes. I'm working on Chapter 5 already, so (_hopefully_) it'll be updated again soon.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
